warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Abethejuggernaut
There is in fact a rule against editing other peoples work. There is also a rule against incorperating other peoples work into your own without permission. Now as far as your accident went, I honestly don't know how you could have tried to undo a revision and end up erasing most of the page. Finally there is the Desciples of Mayham. You created this after erasing the majority of Kalsrat's article, and it had a similar look to his Warband's color scheme. You must admit that from an outsiders point of view this looks suspicious. Supahbadmarine 17:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hello Abethejuggernaut, I was just checking out the recent wiki activity and I wanted to point out a few things. First off, ''please ''sign your messages either through four ~'s or the signature button. It is difficult to find which messages are yours when they have no signatures. Secondly, don't clear your talk page, as it can be considered a form of flaming. If you want to keep it small, you can archive it. Finally, creating lost primarchs is against the rules. If you would like any assistance or input on fixing your article (as it is non-canon-friendly in its current state), please don't hesitate to ask. Sincerely, WyldStallyn 19:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) (Admin) Fairly easy to figure out, Abe. First off, your page states that your warband is lead by 2 Daemon Princes and 1 Terminator Lord. My Warband has only 2 Daemon Princes and the Terminator Lord your are referencing is eerily close to Lord Karkus. Second, your Primarch, which creating a lost Primarch is against the rules here, is titles the Devourer. Not only does my Lord Algos bear that name, but so did Lord Gerreck, another Terminator Lord who is in my Warband's Lore. Also, your Primarch fought his way through a Space Hulk. Lord Gerreck, the Devourer of Souls, died on a space Hulk. Lord Gerreck fought with a Daemon Infested Axe, your illegal Primarch fights with a Daemon Infested Axe. The similarities are just far too abundant and we must assume that you are hijacking my work. If you had simply asked first I would be flattered, I would even assist you in creating it. Since you not only erased a majority of my work (which was easily fixed in a matter of seconds), manipulated my page, and are copying my color scheme among other things, I am certainly not allowing a theft of ideas to go unseen. A thing I must add is that this Warband I created is very special to me in that each character I have made has a personal reference to me. I find it highly offensive when someone holds such little respect for it. Kalsrat 23:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Once again, please do not remove comments from your talk page. It is seen as a form of flaming/trolling, which is against the rules of the wiki. WyldStallyn 04:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) It shows a lack of respect toward others' opinions. As I said, if a talk page becomes too long, you can archive it. WyldStallyn 04:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) It is not Flaming, but it can be considered Trolling as deleting a comment says that you don't respect what the other person is saying. Frankly it's considered rude here. Supahbadmarine 04:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Abe. My name is Jeremiah. Would you happen to have an EoM faction? Your servant, Gobba42 04:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I understand your point, but please stop removing comments from your talk page, especially those concerning your articles. I would like to avoid administrative action. WyldStallyn 04:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok Abe, I've tried to be reasonable with you, but now you have threatened another member of the wiki AND ignored my requests thrice. Do not remove comments from your talk page. This is your final warning. WyldStallyn 04:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) A hollow warning, lol. |EthanAFOF|Need to tell me something?| 04:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Blade bane Not much difference in this case. WyldStallyn 04:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Abe, I do not accept threats lightly and under no circumstances have I harrassed you. I first brought an issue to your attention, being gracious in that you were new to this wiki, so I gave you some leniancy. Afterwards, I responded to a question you left on my talk page. Another thing, you cannot block my IP address legally for an accusation of harrassment. If that were so, millions of internet users across the world would be in court for that such charge. For a person who claims to be a lawyer in Kansas, I see very little credibility in that. Second, your empty threat will not go unnoticed. I have been both civil and respectful and I will not tolerate lies and false charges. I never once disrespected you and for you to assume that I have been anything less than respectful and civil is disrespect to me and anyone on this wiki who are trying to correct this issue. I will even admit that when I started my page I had run into problems with the admins and I will admit that I did not handle in the most proper of ways, but it was resolved quickly and in a civil manner. This is turning out to be more than it needs to be. You violated multiple rules of this wiki and you have been instructed several times by the admins to cease such behavior. I have been respectful in every manner possible and the admins will be able to reference that. I advise listening to the admins and following the rules of this wiki, it will make the experience easier for everyone. Kalsrat 21:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Kalsrat